


Atlas Special Containment

by kingnothing1996



Series: 2020 Favorites [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cocoon, F/F, Latex, Mummification, Prison, Rubber, Sensory Deprivation, encasement, prisoner, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: (Spoilers for Volume 7)For nearly a week Neo has been in Atlas custody, going through a humiliating daily routine. Then one day, that routine drastically changes when Neo finds herself being transferred from her cell to a new containment facility, one that she has no chance of ever escaping from.
Series: 2020 Favorites [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Atlas Special Containment

In hindsight, Neo realized she should have taken advantage of all of those little chances she had to kill Cinder, instead of waiting until her moment of triumph to strike her down.

Also in hindsight, Neo should have killed Cinder after hearing her insane plan to infiltrate Atlas Academy. Neo knew that there was no way in hell all the little coincidences Cinder was counting on would actually happen, let alone that she, an internationally wanted terrorist tied to the single worst tragedy in recent Remnatian history, would be able to move around Atlas without being spotted and reported.

Now, because Neo didn’t kill Cinder when she had the chance, they’d been recognized, reported, arrested, and separated with no idea what was going to happen. Though considering everything Cinder had done, and the fact that Atlas was the only kingdom that still (officially) used the death penalty, Neo had a good idea of what was going to happen to that psychotic pyromaniac.

Neo’s own fate on the other hand, the obviously more pressing concern, was something she was still unsure of.

Sure, she was a serial killer, a former Vale Mafia member, and had taken part in the Fall of Beacon. But none of those crimes were committed in Atlas, and she was considered dead after the Fall, so Atlas didn’t have anything they could convict her of that would warrant the death penalty, so that was slightly reassuring.

The less reassuring thing was the fact that, after her capture, she’d been blindfolded and had no idea where she was taken, and after they’d arrived at wherever the hell she currently was, she’d been stripped of her clothing and forced to dress in an oddly shiny and tight prisoners uniform with a semblance and aura canceling straight jacket keeping her from using her arms, and a pair of shackles locked around her ankles kept her from moving more than a foot from her bed (if you could even call it a bed).

For five days she’d been in that cell, only able to walk a foot away from her bed (again, if it could be even called a bed), with a pair of what she assumed were guards coming in twice a day to “feed” her, which entailed on holding her down while the other forced a tube into her mouth that pumped the worst gruel she’d ever tasted down her throat.

Today, however, was proving to be quite different.

First off, after her first force-feeding of gruel, the guard that held the tube left and returned with a utility dolly that, after removing her shackles, she was strapped onto, followed by being blindfolded. Then, she felt the dolly begin to move, and continue to move for close to a half hour before they finally stopped.

For a few minutes there was silence, then her blindfold was torn off.

It took a couple of seconds for Neo’s eyes to re-adjust to the light, but when they did she saw a tall woman with white hair wearing an Atlasian Special Operative uniform standing in front with her arms folded behind her back.

“Neo Politan.” The woman said, pausing for a second to observe Neo, who shot the woman an angry look. “You’re accused of helping an internationally wanted criminal cross the border between Mistral and Atlas, as well as helping hijack Atlasian hardware during the Fall of Beacon.” The woman stated as she began pacing back and forth in front of Neo.

Behind the woman Neo could see a pair of heavily armed Atlas soldiers, and behind them some large cylinder shaped object.

“General Ironwood, in a bout of unusual generosity, has extended an offer to you.” She said before stopping and facing Neo. “If you agree to willingly share all information you have about Cinder and Salem’s plans, you will receive a sentence far more lenient than it should be.” She said as she looked down at Neo, studying the small killer as she waited for a reply of some sort.

That reply took the form of Neo mockingly sticking her tongue out at the woman, who responded by slapping Neo across the face.

“I had hoped that you might be aware enough of your situation to accept the offer.” She said before turning to the Atlas soldiers. “Get it ready.” She ordered sternly.

“Yes Specialist Schnee!” The soldiers shouted in near unison before walking towards a control panel and beginning to fiddle with the controls as Specialist Schnee watched. As this happened, someone, either a soldier or one of her guards, Neo wasn’t which, began to push her forwards towards the device.

With a hum the metallic cylinder began to lift, revealing a transparent cylinder with a pair of metallic rods standing inside.

As they continued pushing Neo forwards, the front of the cylinder lowered, making an opening. Stopping just in front of the entrance, the two guards began to undo the restraints keeping Neo in place.

‘Idiots.’ Neo thought as the last strap was undone. Maybe when she was restrained she wasn’t much of a threat, but if Neo could move, she could kill, and after the last five days, her two guards had found their way to the top of her list.

However, just as Neo got ready to make her move she found herself suddenly thrust forwards into the chamber and narrowly avoiding face planting into the wall.

Turning around, Neo saw the opening sealing shut as the Specialist watched with a grin. With a wordless growl Neo began to bang her shoulder against the sealed opening before the two rods began to start moving, slowly at first, but picking up speed.

Cautiously taking a step back, Neo didn’t realize she’d stepped right into place until she saw something long and pink shoot from one rod to the other.

The pink strip wrapped around her ankles, nearly causing Neo to fall over when it forced her legs to snap together. Then, it began to move upwards, mummifying Neo in pink strips as she desperately tried to get free to no avail.

Within no time she was wrapped up to her knees, then her waist, elbows, and then, as the wrappings made it up to her neck and began creeping towards the chin she saw the rods begin to slow as Specialist Schnee walk up to the cylinder.

“I will give you one last chance to accept General Ironwood’s offer.” She said, to which Neo responded by smiling and mouthing a phrase she’d heard more times than she could count in her life.

'Fuck you.'

“Resume.” Schnee ordered, barely containing her anger as Neo began to (silently, as always) laugh at her.

That laughter stopped when Neo saw something being lowered from the top of the cylinder. As it got closer Neo could make out a trio of tubes. Two small ones that tilted upwards, and below them a large one that she recognized as a feeding tube.

Immediately Neo began shaking her head ‘no’ and looked over at Schnee, hoping she’d accept a last-minute change of heart.

“Can’t it go any faster?” Was Winter's response as she looked over at the soldiers manning the panel, killing Neo’s hope as the tubes were shoved into Neo’s mouth and nostrils as the mask settled on her face, covering her mouth, nose and eyes.

“Remember Neo, you could have avoided this.” Neo heard the Specialist say as the rods began to spin around her again, only this time, instead of ribbons wrapping around her, the rods were spraying a pink liquid onto her. Within minutes a thick layer of rubber coated Neo from head to toe, with nothing left exposed that would clue someone in to her identity.

Winter stood there for a moment, looking at the short, now rubber cocooned woman before turning to her subordinates. “You’re dismissed.” She ordered and watched them leave before she walked towards the control panel and pulled a lever down.

From the ceiling a metal collar connected to a robotic arm lowered and clamped itself around Neo’s neck, before beginning to raise her into the air as Winter opened the cylinder up and strolled in.

“This is an extreme isolation cell.” Winter said as she stood in front of the struggling Neo, now at eye level with the white-haired woman. “You can’t see, can’t smell, can’t taste, and can't hear.” Winter said as she pressed a finger against Neo’s forehead and watched it sink a little into the rubber before she pulled her hand back, took out her scroll, and pulled up Yang Xiao Long’s contact. “But you are able to feel, and I know someone who would love to finally give you what you deserve.” She said as she strolled out of the cylinder while Neo did the only thing she could do now, struggle in the vain effort to break free.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this than you can find all of my stories at https://www.deviantart.com/kingnothing1996 or you can follow me at https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996 for updates on stories.


End file.
